myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Removed
Introduction I've seen a couple of decks from people who, like myself, have seen the synergy with tribute monsters and D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane while Macro Cosmos, Banisher of the Radiance, or Dimensional Fissure is on the field. My brother has also made an awesome connection with Gravekeeper's Servant and the above cards not allowing your opponent to attack. couple of days ago I made a deck before I saw other similar decks. It had LIGHT and DARKNESS monsters in, and also a couple of EARTH monsters in the form of Bazoo the Soul Eater and Exiled Force. It is a bit like a Twilight Deck in that it has both LIGHT and DARK monsters, but diiferent nough that I gave it my own name, focusing on Banisher of the Radiance's art and the deck's ability to shut down big decks such as Tele-DAD, Zombies and Lightsworns - Darkness Removal. The Deck List 3x D.D. Survivor 3x Banisher of the Radiance 2x Kaiser Sea Horse 2x Vanity's Ruler 2x Golden Homunculus 1x Helios - The Primordal Sun 1x D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master 1x Dimensional Alchemist 1x Kuraz the Light Monarch 1x Zaborg the Thunder Monarch OR Caius the Shadow Monarch 1x Bazoo the Soul Eater 1x Exiled Force 1x Necroface 1x Honest 2x Luminous Spark 2x Dimensional Fissure 1x Lightning Vortex 1x Swords of Revealing Light 1x Mystical Space Typhoon 1x Cold Wave 1x Gravekeeper's Servant (previously Big Bang Shot) 1x Magical Mallet 1x Burden of the Mighty 2x Seven Tools of the Bandit 2x Macro Cosmos 1x D.D. Dynamite 1x Threatening Roar 1x Karma Cut 1x Magic Jammer Tech Choices Tech Choices include how many copies of Burden of the Mighty, Luminous Spark and Gravekeeper's Servant you wish to include; whether to replace Magic Jammer and Seven Tools for Solemn Judgement (more diverse, but bigger cos), which of the Monarch monsters you wish to include; and whether or not to play Dimensional Alchemist and Necroface. Strategy The strategy of the deck is to use Vanity's Ruler and the remove from play cards to stop big decks and your opponent's Special Summons, while you being able to Special Summon yourself. The tributes for Golden Homonculus, Vanity's Ruler and the Monarchs are dulled down due to Kaiser Sea Horse and D.D. Survivor, as Kaiser can be used as two tributes for Ruler and Survvor comes back at the end of the turn. Upon summoning Kuraz or Caius, you can destroy your own Survivor provided Macro Cosmos, Dimensional Fissure or Banisher of the Radiance is on the field so you can draw one cad or inflict 1000 damage to your opponent respectfully. Remember, Kuraz also gets its effect when it is Special Summoned, however it cannot attack the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned! Another strategy is to lock down the opponent's attacks using Gravekeeper's Servant so yoru opponent can't attack. Another strategy I though of like this (NOT TO BE INCLUDED IN THE DECK) is a combination of The Dark Door and Scrap Iron Scarecrow so you negate your opponent's one attack per turn, but remeber you will only be able to attack with one monster per turn, too! Synchros You can add in a couple of Krebons in replacement for maybe D.D. Alchemist or Necroface to allow you to summon Synchro Monsters such as Stardust Dragon (though, you will only be able to use her efefct once as it won't go to the graveyard, but the Remove From Place pile). Sum-up I hope you enjoy the deck, ratings will be welcomed here, but I will feel very bad, as with my other decks, if you enter a tournament with it and win with it without asking permission first - i might sound selfish, but this is my deck list and I ave shared it with you but I would like to be the first to test it out.